RoKa
Rogue and Kagura |Image = Frosch finds Kagura and Millianna.png |Character1 = Rogue Cheney |Kanji1 = ローグ・チェーニ |Romaji1 = Rōgu Chēni |Alias1 = The Shadow Dragon Ryos |Gender1 = |Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Kanji2 = カグラ・ミカヅチ |Romaji2 = Kagura Mikazuchi |Alias2 = White Ribbon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 23 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Gravity Change |Image Gallery = RoKa/Image Gallery }} RoKa (ローカグ Rōkagu) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Mage, Rogue Cheney and Mermaid Heel Mage, Kagura Mikazuchi. This pair is also known as Rogura. About Rogue and Kagura Rogue Cheney Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his Guild. Rogue also has severe motion sickness, like the other dragon slayers. This is shown when he tries to steer a carriage away from Frosch and ultimately fails due to his motion sickness kicking in, as stated by Sting to Yukino. Kagura Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Kagura dons an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. Kagura also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Kagura gives off a very calm and relaxed air, not showing much emotion towards her decided battle against Yukino, even when her guild-mates expressed their concerns. She politely returned Yukino's greeting, and upon being asked by Yukino if she would like to make a bet before their fight, she replied that she does not take bets lightly and dislikes casual bets, showing that she has a strong sense of honor and pride. Though appearing certain in her abilities, Kagura does not gloat or boast of them, choosing to give off a hard air of confidence in the face of battle. When faced with the two giant fish Pisces, Kagura did not waver, attacking straight away. When told by her opponent that she was out of luck, Kagura replied that she doesn't rely on such things, as she makes her own choices. Kagura does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she keeps her hard face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Kagura harbors a scathing hatred for Jellal Fernandes for having killed her brother, Simon, and wishes to kill him with her own hands. It is for that sole reason that she keeps her sword, Archenemy, sealed. The mere sight of Jellal is enough to make Kagura physically sick, and even something as simple as mentioning his name sends her into a rage. After overhearing Millianna's conversation and discovering what really happened, her hatred for Jellal begins to lessen, although it still seems to trouble her. History Rogue's History Rogue was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When Skiadrum became ill, Rogue used the Magic he was once taught to assist the Dragon in death. At some point in his life, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan of Gajeel Redfox, the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, and desired to join the Phantom Lord Guild, which Gajeel used to be a part of. Also during this time, Rogue changed his name to Ryos as he disliked its meaning. Kagura's History When Kagura was a young girl, she lived with her brother Simon in Rosemary Village. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life, until Simon was kidnapped during a "child hunt" and taken to the Tower of Heaven, whilst she managed to escape with Erza Scarlet's help. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna, who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernandes. Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Sometime during her life, in the midst of her goals, Kagura also ended up joining the Mermaid Heel Guild. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, the two bear no ill feelings towards each other. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Rogue and Kagura because of resemblances between their stern personalities, compatibility in emotional development and contrast between Simon, Kagura's deceased brother, and Rogue's character. In addition, Kagura also appears to be quite fond of Frosch, Rogue's partner and Exceed.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 202 Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, holding 2nd and 3rd places respectively, Rogue, Kagura, and their respective teammates enter the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 As the rules for the day are explained, Rogue and Kagura listen alongside them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 After the king gathers all of the Mages located in Fiore at Crocus Central Square, he confronts them and prepares to reveal to them the abominable events approaching Fiore, with Rogue, Kagura and their respective Guilds present. He announces that a herd of ten thousand Dragons will be entering Fiore to wreak havoc upon their country. The sudden revelation leaves many of the present Mages open-mouthed, and in a state of fear. The King, however, proceeds to declare that the Eclipse Plan; involving the Eclipse Gate — canon form, will enable them to wipe out the ten thousand Dragons in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, that knowing the power a Dragon has, more than one hundred will remain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-12 In posteriority, through the celebration taking place in Crocus, Kagura hears Sting's conversation with Yukino, asking her to rejoin Sabertooth. She enters the scene with her teammates and reminds the people present that Yukino's life now belongs to her, only to start an argument with Sting of which guild she should join. Afterwards, several other guilds also want Yukino to join their guilds, starting a small argument across the banquet floor where Rogue and Kagura are shown together. However, the small fuss is quickly brought to an end when Arcadios announces that the King has arrived, shocking everyone as they find out that Natsu has stolen the King's crown without him knowing and named himself King.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 13-19 Alvarez Empire arc After the Alvarez Empire invades Magnolia, both, Rogue and Kagura, stand with their respective guildmates, prepared to enter battle after hearing Ichiya's call to arms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 461, Page 19 Before long, Rogue mobilizes with his guildmates and rendezvouses with Blue Pegasus; they head north to deal with the incoming Alvarez fleet of over three hundred. Meanwhile, Kagura joins up with the members of Lamia Scale as they head to Port Hargeon in order to liberate it from the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 10-11 Rogue eventually makes his way to the site of Sting's battle with Larcade, courtesy of Minerva using her Territory, where he states his purpose of giving Sting the remainders of his Magic Power. Though Sting hesitates, he understands Rogue's plan, and eats his shadows. Now devoid of Magic, Rogue collapses and encourages his friend, the White Shadow Dragon, to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 511, Pages 15-19 As he lays on the ground, Rogue watches Sting dominate Larcade momentarily, but is soon affected, along with his friend, by R.I.P., which nearly sends him into an eternal slumber. Rogue advises Sting to enter his shadow to ward off the drowsiness and enhance his senses, and his friend does so thanks to Kagura using her Gravity Change. The Shadow Dragon Slayer then smiles as Sting defeats Larcade with their combination attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 512, Pages 1-11 With the battle over, Minerva and Yukino arrive, both of whom Rogue apologizes to for his inability to move. Rogue is then greeted by an excited Frosch, who exclaims that it is going to eat together with him, which leaves the man confused. Then, as they are out of energy, the Twin Dragons agree to leave the rest of the war in Fairy Tail's hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 513, Pages 2-5 Other Media Omake Episodes Welcome Back, Frosch Continuing to follow Frosch as the Exceed wanders about, the group shortly arrives upon Kagura and Millianna, who begin to fight over the Exceed, as they both want it. Luckily, before the Sabertooth Mages are forced to interfere, Frosch runs off yet again and stumbles into a group of thugs, who decide to capture it and sell it for a large sum. Trivia *Kagura appears to be quite fond of Frosch, Rogue's partner and Exceed. References Navigation Category:RoKa Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help